Une soirée extraordinaire
by NoraVonGikkingen
Summary: Haru retourne au Ministère pour revoir ses amis, Baron, Toto et Muta. Seulement, Baron n'ose pas avouer les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Une invitation à une soirée au Royaume va lui redonner confiance...
1. Au ministère

**Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction sur le Royaume des Chats (elle date, mais je viens de la reprendre après l'avoir corrigée). Voici donc le premier chapitre. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Bonne lecture!**

 **NoraVonGikkingen.**

Haru sortit du lycée avec son sac. Elle se remémora l'aventure passée au Royaume il y a quelques semaines, et jugea qu'il serait vraiment réjouissant d'aller rendre visite à ses amis, pour elle comme pour eux. Elle repensait à Baron, à l'élégance sans pareille de ce chat venu d'ailleurs, à son charme irrésistible et sa tendresse sans limite. Puis à Muta, ce gros balourd pessimiste à l'âme pourtant fondante comme du chocolat. Elle avait le coeur lourd rien qu'à les imaginer, sans elle au ministère, en train de boire un thé au lait préparé par Baron - qui répugnait Muta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi leur simple évocation la chagrinait, cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais c'était mieux que rien, et cette mélancolie lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ses amis.

Justement, elle entrait à présent dans une boutique de la Croix Dorée, cherchant des cadeaux pour eux. Baron aurait droit à une nouvelle canne, tandis que Muta se contenterait d'une bonne part de fondant à la vanille enrobé de glaçage au chocolat, acheté à la boulangerie. Son regard s'attarda sur de multiples noeuds papillon, qui lui firent penser directement à Baron. Elle sortit dans la précipitation, impatiente de le revoir.

Elle franchit les toits, les ruelles et les échafaudages comme si elle était un chat. "Etre un chat", pensa-t-elle. Même si son reflet de chat dans le miroir avait été surprenant la première fois, elle avait adoré être dans la peau d'un chat. Se glisser partout, monter dans des endroits inaccessibles et manger du poisson lui plaisait. Elle voulait rester au ministère, quitter la vie humaine qu'elle avait mal entreprise. Cette décision était grande, et elle savait qu'il fallait faire un choix.

Elle y repenserait plus tard.

Arrivée au ministère, elle frappa à la porte. Muta lui adressa un salut très peu courtois -comme à son habitude- mais gorgé d'une bonne intention que seule Haru pouvait reconnaître et identifier. Une pointe de joie.

"Haru! Te voilà"

C'était la voix chaleureuse de Baron, Haru la reconnaissait. Il se leva de son bureau, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une lettre écrite en langage des signes, comme celle qui lui avait été donnée avant son départ pour le Royaume.

"Tu es invitée par Blanche et le Roi Loon à un grand bal qui se tiendra au royaume, dit-il. Il se déroulera dans la soirée."

Haru commençait déjà à fondre à la vue du sourire malicieux de Baron. Elle avait l'agréable sentiment qu'il la dominait en taille, à présent. "Quoi? pensa-t-elle. Serait-ce... serait-ce possible?" Baron se désigna d'un élégant mouvement de main.

"Tu me vois? Je suis un chat, pas vrai?

-Oui, confirma Haru.

-Maintenant, toi aussi tu en es un!"

Baron lui fit voir son corps dans un miroir.

"Tu es aussi ravissante que le jour où nous sommes allés au Royaume."

Et vint le temps des souvenirs. Haru se revit dans les bras de Baron, en tain de danser, dans le labyrinthe, sur la tour... tous ces bons moments, passés à le contempler, à rougir, au contact de sa main gantée dans la sienne, à l'écoute de ses mots de velours. Elle était un chat! Et désormais cela lui plaisait!

"Merci, Baron! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'aie jamais eu! Mais comment as-tu fait?

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi. Toi et ta volonté. Dois-je te rappeler que nous vivons dans une autre dimension? J'avais oublié de te dire que tous les voeux sincères, réfléchis et venant du coeur, sont exaucés..."

Elle sauta dans ses bras et pleura de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme un vrai chat, comme elle l'avait vécu au royaume, et aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis.

"Haru, j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Il lui tendit un paquet qui, à priori, contenait du tissu. Haru dénoua le ruban et en resta bouche-bée.

"Oh non, Baron, tu es adorable!"

C'était la robe du bal, et le collier en forme de sardine qui l'accompagnait.

"Te plaît-elle toujours autant? Blanche l'a retrouvée et me l'a envoyée par convoi spécial. Une horde de chats s'est précipitée à mon balcon pour me l'apporter.

-Si elle me plaît? Elle est magnifique! Et elle me rappelle tant de souvenirs..."

-Maintenant que tout est prêt et que tout le monde s'est préparé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir, dit Baron. Toto?"

L'oiseau atterrit sur le balcon et glissa sa tête par la fenêtre entrouverte.

"Muta! Baron! Et Haru... je suis ravi de te revoir! J'ai cru entendre mon prénom, m'avez-vous appelé?

-Rah, ferme-là, gargouille de malheur. On n'a pas besoin de détails! cracha Muta.

-Muta voulait dire, reprit Baron plus doucement, que la Reine Blanche et le Roi Loon nous avaient conviés à un bal. Pour cela, nous aurions besoin de tes services, Toto. Nous ferais-tu le plaisir de nous accompagner?

-Bien sûr, Baron. Suivez-moi."

Et la joyeuse bande s'envola, Muta maugréant que les serres de Toto lui arrachaient les poils.


	2. De l'amour dans l'air

"Bougre d'oiseau! Tu m'as fait mal! s'époumona Muta lorsqu'il mit pied à terre.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es plus lourd qu'une armée de souris! répondit Toto avec sa répartie habituelle.

-Et toi, tu es... s'énerva-t-il encore, vexé.

-Arrêtez, je vous prie..."

Baron les stoppa dans leur "conversation", si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

"Nous sommes conviés à un bal, les amis! Un peu de tenue!

-C'est pas toi qui dois te supporter cet oiseau de malheur... grogna Muta en serrant les poings.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi! cracha Toto.

-Les garçons... intervint Haru, mais ils ne firent pas attention à elle.

-Te mêle pas de ça, fillette, maugréa Muta.

-Mais...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Muta, voyons... murmura Baron en les séparant à nouveau. Haru voulait juste vous signifier que Natoru venait nous chercher.

-Bonsoir! cria Natoru. Le roi Loon et la reine Blanche vous attendent!

-Bonsoir, Natoru, répondit poliment Haru."

D'un vague mouvement de la main, elle désigna Toto, qui se chamaillait toujours avec Muta.

"Je vous présente Toto.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais que passer, précisa l'oiseau.

\- Et ça se sent toujours obligé de s'excuser! pouffa Muta. Si j'étais toi, je profiterais à fond de cette soirée! Et j'ai comme l'impression que les rations de pâtisseries seront doubles...

\- Et vous ne vous trompez pas, Monsieur ! sourit Natoru. Notre reine a même réussi à récupérer la recette de ses biscuits au poisson fétiches, ceux que le roi Loon lui avait ramenés de voyage ! Ils sont délicieux!

\- Ils étaient aussi les gâteaux préférés d'Haru, lorsqu'elle était enfant... se souvint Baron. En tout cas, je suis heureux d'apprendre que nos jeunes mariés se portent bien. J'espère seulement que Blanche n'est pas trop bouleversée par tous ces changements.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je crois que nous nous faisons attendre... murmura Haru en prenant la main gantée de son ami."

Ce geste lui avait paru si naturel, maintenant qu'elle était devenue un chat! De surcroît, Baron n'avait pas eu l'air de s'y opposer, serrant davantage sa petite patte crème dans la sienne alors qu'Haru et lui dévalaient la pente ensablée tels deux adolescents. Son esprit était d'ailleurs en pleine ébullition: il savait qu'Haru avait été amoureuse de lui lors de leur aventure au royaume, mais l'était-elle encore aujourd'hui? "Ce mouvement," pensa-t-il, "était beaucoup trop frénétique pour être naturel. Est-ce l'empressement, l'excitation de retrouver ses amis qui l'a poussée à m'entraîner ainsi, ou m'aime-t-elle toujours?" Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre à cette question, car Muta hurla derrière lui:

"Alors, Baron? Tu sens ta jeunesse fleurir à nouveau? Ne cours pas si vite, tu vas te faire mal, vieille branche!"

L'intéressé s'arrêta et lâcha la patte d'Haru, qui s'écroula de fatigue dans l'herbe à chat. Elle observa longuement le palais, détaillant les moindres fenêtres, tout en suivant la conversation que menaient Baron et Muta:

"Tu as une touche, mon vieux! rit le gros chat en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas de touche, Muta, répondit-il, exaspéré.

\- Elle rosit de plaisir à chaque fois que tes yeux se posent sur elle.

\- Muta, arrête!"

Puis, marquant une pause, il cria:

"Haru? Haru, où es-tu?

\- Je suis là!"

A une dizaine de mètres, Haru se roulait joyeusement dans l'herbe, ayant décidé d'esquiver cette discussion qu'elle trouvait gênante. Elle, amoureuse de Baron? Elle, qui, apparemment, rosissait de plaisir lorsqu'il la regardait? Muta avait peut-être raison en disant cela, finalement...

"Nous partons, Haru!

\- J'arrive!"

Elle oublia toute cette histoire lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la salle de bal. Voir Blanche, drapée avec goût à la table du banquet et serrée contre son mari, remplit son coeur d'une émotion qu'elle ne put longtemps contenir. 

"Blanche! Roi Loon!"


End file.
